


Ailes Noires

by Dragonna



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Drama, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde où Miranda est morte plus tôt et où Oz n'a jamais pu transmettre le dernier souvenir de Lacie à Jack, la tragédie n'a jamais eu lieu et tout a continué comme les choses devaient être à ce moment. Gilbert a reçu Raven puis les autres, une a une, jusqu'au jour fatal qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais voir venir. [Glen!Gilbert Fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 9 ans - 12 ans (Le Corbeau)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki
> 
> Genre: Angst, Romance, UA, Amitié, Famille
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Glen!Oswald, Jack, Vincent, Gilbert (Futur Glen!Gilbert)
> 
> Paring: Oswald/Jack
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note: A la base, cette fic était juste découpée un OS de 5 tranches: les 5 cérémonies. Puis j'ai ajoutés des fillers. Et maintenant j'en suis a 17 pages alors que je n'ai pas fini. Donc je coupe. Chaque chapitre commencera par une cérémonie et aura ensuite des fillers, se terminant un an avant la cérémonie suivante.
> 
> Note 2: La fic est du point de vue de Gilbert. Il se pourrait que je fasse des "chapitres-ficlets" sur ce que pensent Vincent et Jack, ou Glen, qui seraient alors des "entractes" ou des transitions .
> 
> Note 3: C'est donc une UA où la tragédie n'a jamais eu lieu. Admettons que Miranda est morte et que Jack a retrouvé Lacie uniquement grâce à Arthur. Et que Oz n'a jamais pu lui transmettre le message de Lacie, tombant en poussière avant que Jack n'ait pu le toucher. Donc notre blondinet préféré s'est relevé, a surmonté cette perte et est resté aux côtés de Glen.

* * *

_**-9 ans-** _

_**RAVEN** _

* * *

Gilbert ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer qu'on le regarde différemment. On ne le fixe plus comme l'orphelin, le petit valet qui suit son maître comme un poussin mais comme l'héritier du duc de Baskerville. Il a le droit au respect du à ce rang.

 _Lui le garçon de misère vendu par ses parents avec son petit frère, le gamin des rues_.

Désormais les regards sur lui ne sont plus les mêmes et il ressent une étrange et agréable satisfaction.

Étrangement il apprécie beaucoup cette situation. Il donne ses respects et ses salutations à de nombreux nobles, sans cesser de sourire et d'être aimable, même si la joie commence à laisser place à la fatigue.  _Même si il commence s'ennuyer_. Cela devient lassant de saluer encore et encore. _Cela ne finirait donc jamais?_  Sans compter qu'il se sent engourdi, lourd, et qu'il a mal à la tête. Son bras l'élance douloureusement, tandis qu'il sent plus que jamais la présence de Raven en lui.

_Mais où étaient Maître Jack et Vincent?_

_C'était eux qu'il le plus envie de voir à cet instant._

_Il avait envie de voir ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout, avec maître Glen!_

Un peu inquiet, l'enfant les cherche des yeux, se demandant où ils pouvaient bien être puisque Jack était invité  _(son maître lui avait promit qu'il serait là)_  et que son petit frère faisait partit du clan. Après de longues minutes, s'éloignant du duc (en pleine discussion avec un noble) pour mieux chercher, il finit par les voir un peu plus loin, son cadet blottit dans les bras de l'adulte, la tête sur son épaule, et le noble en train de avec Raymond Nightray.

Gilbert oublie pendant quelques instants qui il est devenu et court vers le duo. Les deux blonds l'aperçoivent et le plus petit saute au sol. Ses yeux bicolores brillants de joie, il s'exclame «Grand frère!» et se jette dans ses bras, affectueux et heureux. _Comme s'il était soulagé de le revoir en bonne santé_. _Comme s'il avait eu peur pour lui._ Son sourire est lumineux et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que son aîné a du mal à définir. Se décollant de lui, l'enfant à l'œil rouge murmure «Je...j'avais peur que la chain te fasse mal!» et détourne le regard, comme s'il cache quelque chose.

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

_Le sourire de Vincent semble tremblant._

_Mais un air profondément soulagé est indéniablement gravé sur son visage_.

Jack s'approche à son tour, se penchant à la hauteur du petit garçon, posant un genou sur le sol, pour lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux. Le petit valet se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras, ravi de sentir un peu d'affection et de chaleur après ces longues heures à rester debout, a faire ce qu'on lui dit, et être présenté à plein de gens. Il entend son sauveur rire légèrement et lui souffler à l'oreille «Alors Gil, ça va mieux maintenant? Comment tu trouves cette fête en ton honneur, mon grand?» Sa voix est douce, comme toujours, son sourire est lumineux et ses yeux ont un éclat tendre. Cependant Gilbert sent que quelque chose perturbe l'ami de son maître.

_Peut-être rêve-t-il cependant..._

_Ou peut-être Jack est-il juste inquiet pour l'homme?_

Le garçon aux boucles sombres se détend dans les bras de l'homme blond, fatigué «Oui. Maître Glen était très content.» Et il se sent tellement heureux en disant ça. Il a obtenu Raven, il est le futur duc de Baskerville et son maître est fier de lui. Rien ne pouvait gâcher cette joie. Vincent est protégé. Ils ont une famille. Ils sont tous heureux. Plus personne ne leurs fera de mal. Ils sont enfin chez eux. Et tout ira bien maintenant.

_Même si l'attitude un peu bizarre de Vincent le perturbe un peu.._

_Mais sans doute était-il un peu jaloux._   _Peut-être voulait-il une chain lui aussi?_

Maître Glen arrive à son tour, enveloppé dans son large manteau rouge et hocha la tête à l'adresse de Jack. Celui-ci lui sourit doucement, et lui prend la main, la pressant légèrement, son pouce frottant la paume du brun. «Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Ça va. Je...ne suis juste pas habitué à perdre une chaîne. Ça va passer. C'est juste une sensation étrange...

\- Vincent, va lui chercher quelque chose à boire!

\- Oui Jack!

\- Ce n'est pas la...» Il ferme les yeux et soupire, refermant ses doigts sur la main de son ami, ses lèvres se soulevant légèrement. Jack eut un sourire plus large, ravi de cette réponse sans paroles.

Gilbert est une fois de plus frappé par la communication silencieuse entre eux. Mais ne s'en préoccupe pas. Son excitation ne le quitte pas. Sa joie non plus. C'est son jour. Tout le monde le respecte et son maître est fier de lui.

_Il a une chaîne._

_Glen n'a a plus que quatre._

_Et Gilbert est trop jeune pour comprendre._

* * *

_**-10 ans-** _

* * *

Il fait nuit. Gilbert est de bonne humeur. Allongé dans l'herbe, il fixe le ciel illuminé d'étoiles. Tout est silencieux autour d'eux, il est très tard. Le petit brun entend les petits crissement des insectes, le bruissement du vent, il perçoit brièvement des clapotis venant du grand étang, et c'est tout. Mais il ne s'en soucie pas, regardant la voûte céleste. Un peu plus loin, Vincent babille joyeusement et à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait toujours six ans. Il désigne des étoiles ou des constellations, pose plein de questions à Jack qui est allongé à ses côtés, bras derrière la tête. Celui-ci lui répond avec douceur et patience. Il rit à certaines interrogations et Glen, entre le blond et son valet, intervient parfois, avec douceur et patience.

Gilbert savoure ce moment merveilleux.

Et il espère qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres.

Il a l'impression d'être enfin en famille, d'avoir des parents aimants: Jack et maître Glen.

_Même si ce sont deux hommes._

_Il ne veut pas les perdre, jamais._

Il se sent parfois si heureux qu'il croit dans un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux dont il ne veut pas sortir. Et chaque fois qu'il se rend compte que c'est la réalité, il sent les larmes qui lui piquent les yeux tant il se sent heureux.

«Ho regardez celle-là!» L'enfant à l'œil rouge bondit souplement sur ses pieds et pointe le doigt vers le ciel «Celle-là, regardez, elle bouge!» Ses yeux sont perdus dans la nuée d'astres au dessus d'eux. «Elle bouge très vite! Et là! Il y en a une autre! Et là! Encore une!»

Maître Glen, assit à côté de Gilbert répond «Ce sont des étoiles filantes.» Il regarda à nouveau le ciel, s'enveloppant un peu plus dans sa cape «En réalité ce sont des...»

Jack ricane et lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule «Allons pas de cours d'astrologie! Tu ne rêves jamais Glen? Ce sont des enfants voyons.» Et il ébouriffe les cheveux blonds du petit garçon revenu près d'eux «Écoute Vincent. Quand tu vois une étoile filante, tu peux faire un vœu. Mais tu ne dois _ **pas**_ le dire. Sinon il ne se réalise pas.»

Le petit garçon a l'air émerveillé et sautille joyeusement jusqu'à avoir avancé d'un mètre. Il joint les mains, pensif. «Je sais!» Il ferme les yeux et sembla se concentrer, un tendre sourire ornant ses lèvres. Gilbert porte son regard sur le ciel et aperçoit une nouvelle étoile filante. Il sent son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.  _Faites que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Faîtes que personne ne nous sépare_.

Il ne remarque pas la main de Jack qui s'est posée sur celle de son maître. L'adulte aux mèches dorées rit doucement et chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami. Celui-ci eut une moue agacée et détourna la tête.

«Allons Glen, fais un vœu toi aussi, pour faire plaisir à Vincent et Gilbert.

\- Très bien, très bien.» Il regarda le ciel et rabaissa la tête aussitôt «Voilà, heureux?»

Le blond éclate de rire «Tu as fait une prière expresse dis donc.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour ça.»

De son côté, Vincent s'amuse à tourner sur lui-même, heureux. Et tombe sur le dos, riant. Gilbert se lève pour le rejoindre. Mais jette un coup d'œil derrière lui. Son maître a permit à son ami de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

Il sourit et court rejoindre son frère.

_Faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais._

_Que l'on reste tout les quatre._

_Que personne ne nous sépare._

Il aurait du demander que ''rien'' ne les sépare, car une personne allait les séparer.

Une personne en qui le petit valet a toujours eu confiance jusque ici.

Et cette personne allait briser cette famille heureuse qu'ils formaient tous les quatre.

 _Comme elle avait brisé la vie de tous les précédant petits valets du duc de Baskerville_.

Ce bonheur serait détruit jusqu'à ce que Gilbert se retrouve seul à la fin.

_Et cette personne.._

_...C''était **Glen**._

* * *

_**-11 ans-** _

* * *

Le petit garçon sait que son maître est un peu triste. Ce qui lui cause lui-même une certaine peine. Il se sent seul aussi. Une étrange et froide solitude qui lui serre le cœur, accompagnée d'une étrange angoisse. Il ne comprends pas bien ce qui se passe. Il se sent malheureux et déboussolé.

_Il est triste parce que Vincent les déteste maintenant, Glen et lui._

_Ou tout du moins, il semble leurs en vouloir._

_Et le jeune valet ne sait pas pourquoi._

_Il ne comprend pas._

Il a pourtant tenté de savoir mais personne ne veut lui répondre. Et tout est difficile maintenant. Parce que Vincent déteste ouvertement l'homme. Il est insolent avec lui devant des gens. Il refuse de lui obéir, de l'écouter, lui jette des regards noirs et accusateurs ou, encore pire, se dérobe aux gestes d'affection. Il s'énerve contre chaque membre du clan et fuit en hurlant dès qu'il voit la vieille femme ridée nommée Jury.

Et le plus étrange est que Glen semble ne pas se formaliser d'être ainsi détesté.

Mais Gilbert sait que ça le chagrinait beaucoup.

Et il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi l'homme ne dit rien.

«Il devrait le disputer. Ce n'est pas bien d''être aussi méchant ou insolent!» Il tente donc de faire la leçon à son frère, pour lui expliquer qu'il fait beaucoup de peine à leur protecteur envers qui il doit éprouver de la gratitude.

Le plus jeune réplique, d'un ton froid, sans lever les yeux de ses jouets en bois. «Ça ne te regarde pas Gil, ce n'est pas à toi de décider de ce que je ressens! Si je n'aime pas Glen, tu n'as pas à me forcer à l'apprécier!

\- Ça fait aussi de la peine à Jack que tu déteste maître Glen.

\- Maître Jack sait pourquoi je suis comme ça avec _ **lui**_! Ça le rend triste mais il sait mes raisons, contrairement à toi! Il sait pourquoi je suis en colère contre  _ **ce type**_!

\- Vincent! Ne parles pas de mon maître comme ça!

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres quand tu ne sais rien!» hurle le plus jeune, dans une colère qui bouleverse Gilbert, parce qu'il n'en connaît pas la raison.

_Il y a environ deux mois, quelque chose s'est passé._ _Glen a emmené Vincent dans son bureau pour lui parler. Cela a duré un moment._

_Et Vincent était sortit, les yeux brillants de larmes, courant et bousculant tout le monde sur son passage pour aller se cacher quelque part. C'est Jack qui l'avait retrouvé et ramené dans sa chambre, passant un long moment avec lui pour le calmer._

_Vincent à ce moment-là avait hurlé de terreur quand maître Glen s'était approché, comme quand Gilbert et lui vivaient encore dans la rue et que de méchantes gens tentaient de leurs faire du mal. En temps que grand frère, Gilbert avait tenté de le calmer mais il avait reçu une pluie de jouets à la figure._

_Les deux bruns avaient alors été proprement mis à la porte par Jack, à la grande surprise de Fang et Charlotte, présents dans le couloir._

_Gilbert pensait à ce moment qu'il n'oublierait jamais l'expression sur le visage du duc de Baskerville quand Vincent l'avait rejeté avec tant de violence et de terreur._

Et depuis son petit frère refuse de donner la main à son maître, se cache souvent dans l'épaule de Jack ou derrière lui, n'adresse plus la parole au duc. Ou lui lance des regards mauvais et accusateurs. Quand il est obligé de lui parler, c'est du bout des lèvres, sans le regarder, et se détourne bien vite. La politesse est complètement absente de ses paroles et son regard est indifférent quand il est forcé de parler au maître des lieux.

_Au début, le duc avait bien tenté d'arranger les choses, s'était montré gentil et généreux mais rien n'y avait fait. Vincent ne s'adoucissait pas! Pire il devenait méchant et agressif avec le duc. Pas violent, mais haineux._

_«Je te déteste! M_ _onstre!_ _»_ _Voilà ce qu'il avait craché à l'homme un jour (il y a deux semaines) quand celui-ci lui avait proposé de lui donner des leçons de piano. Profitant du choc de l'homme qui était devenu très pâle, il s'était enfuit._ _Et il était allé se cacher dans les jardins pendant des heures. Gilbert avait pensé que le duc allait le punir pour cette insolence et cette insulte, mais son maître avait baissé la tête, comme acceptant cette haine dirigée contre lui._

_Et dans un sourire un peu forcé avait installé Gilbert sur le tabouret pour lui apprendre à jouer, s'asseyant à côté de lui._

_«Jack le retrouvera! Et il va le calmer.»_

_Une chose qui marqua le petit valet, plus que la révolte de son cadet, ce fut la tristesse dans le regard violet de son maître._

_Il s'était alors senti en colère contre son frère pour avoir fait de la peine à l'homme._

_Mais il s'était aussi demandé ce que son cadet avait sous-entendu quand il avait dit le "monstre" à son maître._

_Car celui-ci avait, apparemment, parfaitement compris à quoi le petit garçon faisait allusion._

* * *

Le petit brun sait que Maître Glen et Vincent avaient eu une longue discussion il y a presque deux mois, discussion dont il avait été exclu, sans comprendre pourquoi. Et il ne sait pas de quelle teneur elle avait été. Jack aussi semble au courant ( _avait-il été présent, lui qui n'était pourtant pas du clan?_ ) et il est parfois triste, sans compter qu'il est toujours la seule personne que Vincent aime et croit plus que tout.

Donc lui, qui est pourtant le futur Glen, est le seul à ne rien savoir. Cela doit être quelque chose de vraiment très grave.

_Vincent avait-il fait une terrible bêtise? Peut-être qu'il était allé dans l'abysse? Ou il avait blessé Alice?_

Pour quelle raison son maître lui aurait parlé seul à seul, ce qui aurait provoqué la haine de Vincent a son égard et la tristesse de Jack?

«Je ne comprends pas. Ça ne s'arrange pas!»

Son cadet a totalement changé suite à cette discussion. Il ne vient plus se blottir contre lui quand il fait des cauchemars, il est d'humeur morose. Et ne s'illumine que quand Jack était là, se montrant alors avide de câlins.

_Comme s'il ne se sent en sécurité qu'avec le jeune homme._

_Comme s'il veut se détacher de lui, son frère._

Et cela ne s'arrange pas. Deux jours plus tard, Jack vient les voir, et ils passent l'après-midi tout les quatre ensemble. A un moment, son cadet tombe brutalement sur le chemin de pierre et fond en larmes, son genou saignant légèrement.

«Vincent!» Jack s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de le cajoler pour le consoler. «Ça va?

\- Ça fait mal! Et ça pique!

\- Ta blessure va guérir très vite! Et la douleur va partir!» Disant ces mots, Glen tend la main vers l'enfant blond, s'apprêtant à lui caresser la tête dans un geste affectueux, mais celui-ci se recule, s'écarte et se niche un peu plus contre Jack, ses petites mains agrippées au tissu des vêtements de l'adulte.

«...Touches pas mes cheveux!» siffle-t-il avec colère, comme un chat furieux.

Et l'héritier du duc voit son maître qui abaisse lentement la main, dans une attitude résignée. Et il voit également la tristesse dans les yeux de Jack, qui serre un peu plus l'enfant contre lui, sans le réprimander. Ils se regardèrent, dans un échange silencieux, comme des parents impuissants face à la détresse de leur fils. Et Gilbert ne comprend rien.

Jack semble savoir ce qui se passe. Maître Glen est triste, mais pas fâché, de l'attitude de Vincent.

Est-il le seul à ne rien comprendre? Apparemment oui.

_Même tous les autres membres du clan semblent savoir._

_Sauf Gilbert lui-même._

_Il a 12 ans dans quelques jours et il ne comprend toujours rien._

* * *

_**-12 ans-** _

* * *

Du haut de ses 12 ans, il espère que tout ira vite mieux. A quelques jours de la prochaine cérémonie, il commence à angoisser à nouveau. Avoir deux chaînes sera surement plus épuisant, même si ce sera juste au début. C'est la raison pour laquelle les cérémonies sont aussi espacées. Pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Si elles étaient trop rapprochées, son corps pourrait s'affaiblir bien plus vite.

Il y a un rythme que tous les Glen suivent plus ou moins dans la transmission des chaînes et Gilbert sait que, une fois Owl obtenu, il sera tranquille jusqu'à ses 16 ans. Donc trois ans. Et il est heureux car maintenant il pense que tout ira bien maintenant. Il n'a plus peur d'être abandonné ou blessé. Tout va bien désormais. Et rien ne pourra changer ce bonheur. Surtout que Vincent semble détester un peu moins Glen. C'est une agréable avancée.

_Même si il n'a jamais un geste affectueux à son égard._

_Il lui parle sans froideur ou sans haine, presque avec civilité. Surtout en public._

_Il obéit et travaille avec application. Il a même accepté les cours de piano._

_Cela doit être le fait de Jack. Qui lui apprend d'ailleurs aussi à jouer aux échecs._

_Mais son frère devient de plus en plus sarcastique, et ça ne plaît pas à Gilbert._

_Vincent semble aussi lui en vouloir à lui même sans le dire franchement._

_Ou alors il le regarde parfois avec pitié._

Et puis son maître non plus n'est pas facile à comprendre. Il semble très proche de Jack, comme si quelque chose d'invisible les liait. Parfois il suffit d'un regard pour qu'ils se comprennent rapidement. Jack semble déchiffrer le visage impassible du duc plus vite que n'importe qui. Ils sont souvent ensemble, les deux enfants alors envoyés faire leurs leçons. Et Vincent semble si proche de Jack que Gilbert a déjà entendu Fang et Doug chuchotant (comme des commères selon Charlotte) pour se demander si son frère et lui ne seraient pas les enfants bâtards de l'ami de leur chef.

Et le petit valet se sent presque jaloux de cette attention qu'il ne comprend pas le moins du monde, même s'il ne voit pas de qui il est le plus jaloux.

Et se il demande parfois si Jack serait tout aussi proche de lui que ça quand son tour d'être le duc de Baskerville. Après tout, l'homme est tellement gentil et doux avec lui. Et sa relation avec son maître est tellement spéciale.  _Jack adorait Glen, donc il allait l'adorer aussi non quand ça serait son tour?_ Et il avait très longuement réfléchi à ça.

Vincent avait rit quand il avait dit cette conclusion et il avait répondu, d'un air de quelqu'un qui a raison et qui le sait parfaitement « _Jack aime_ _ **la personne**_ _qui est Glen maintenant,_ _ **pas Glen**_. Nuance!» Et il était retourné à ses jouets, ricanant silencieusement. L'air ravi de savoir quelque chose que son aîné ne savait pas lui.

C'était une énorme différence en effet.

C'est l'actuel duc que Jack aime, le maître de Gilbert, pas Glen lui-même.

Et le jeune adolescent n'est pas certain de bien comprendre.

Secouant la tête, il soupire et décide d'aller voir son maître, il n'arrive pas à dormir et a envie de parler, surtout de son frère. Il faut qu'il sache ce qui n'allait pas cette fois. Qu'il comprenne ce qui arrivait à Vincent!  _Il avait tellement changé depuis...depuis quand au juste? Une simple discussion avec son maître avait chamboulé son cadet à ce point?_ Et peut-être, en plus de cette discussion, pourrait-il avoir un câlin et des mots rassurants? Il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir depuis un moment.  _Il pourrait prendre l'excuse du cauchemar, peut-être?_

Il arrive à la porte de la chambre de l'homme et lève une main pour frapper. Mais il s'aperçoit alors qu'elle est entrouverte. Il s'approche lentement et regarde avec curiosité à l'intérieur pour voir si il peut entrer, s'il ne risque pas de déranger son maître. Si celui-travaille, il ne faut pas l'ennuyer non?

Et la scène qui s'offre à lui le fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

«Ce n'est pas parce que je me marie que ça va changer mes sentiments.» rit doucement Jack, semi-allongé sur le bureau. Son manteau traîne au sol et sa chemise est ouverte, dévoilant un torse fin et délicat. «Je ne suis qu'un bâtard, je dois obéir à mon frère aîné, le chef de famille. Ou je perdrais beaucoup...» Sa voix s'achève en un profond soupir. «Je dois faire mon devoir de membre de la famille, mon devoir de noble...et faire plein de mini-moi pour que notre sang perdure, blablabla...je t'épargne le discours de mon frère.»

Il lève une main qui se pose avec douceur sur la joue de Glen avant de glisser dans les cheveux sombres et finir sur sa nuque. Dans un mouvement espiègle, le blond attire son l'homme plus près de lui. Il sourit tandis que une main pâle caresse ses pectoraux, suivant le tracé de son corps. Ses yeux se ferment et un petit soupir de bien-être, presque un ronronnement, lui échappe.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns se redresse lentement, son autre main se posant sur celle de son compagnon «Je sais. Je n'ai pas à me soucier de ça personnellement puisque mon héritier n'est pas de mon sang mais...je comprends que ça te déplaise qu'on ne te demande pas ton avis. Au moins elle ne te causera pas de problèmes, non?

\- Je ne vais pas habiter ailleurs. C'est un mariage de raison, rien d'autre. On va avoir des enfants et c'est tout. Elle ne veut pas être l'esclave d'un homme. Du moment que je lui fiche la paix, elle me laissera tranquille elle-aussi.» Il rouvre les yeux, soupirant doucement «Mon frère aîné n'a pas réussi à avoir plus d'un enfant et mon autre frère est soldat et n'est jamais présent. On a un héritier pour la famille mais les enfants sont tellement fragiles. Je dois en avoir pour perpétuer la lignée.» Il se redresse légèrement sur les coudes. «D'après mon père quand il m'a légitimé, je ne serais bon qu'à ça! Avoir 5 ou 6 gamins pour perpétuer le sang de la famille.

\- Je te donne ma bénédiction pour cela. Tu sera un merveilleux père.

\- Tu crois? Entre une mère folle et abusive et puis un père qui se fichait de mon existence et qui aurait fermé les yeux si mes frères m'avaient éliminé, je n'ai pas eu les meilleurs exemples de parents hein?

\- Je te vois bien quand tu es avec Vincent. Tu es parfait dans ce rôle.»

Jack pouffe. «Probablement. Je suis un papa gâteau avec lui!» Il se redressa en position assise, ses cheveux détachés tombant en vagues d'or sur ses hanches et sur le bureau. «Je suppose que j'ai de la chance qu'ils aient attendu aussi longtemps pour me faire faire ça. Soit c'est parce que l'autre est  _impuissant_.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de parler de ton grand frère comme ça?

\- Duquel tu parles? Celui qui a essayé de m'humilier à un bal royal ou celui qui m'allongeait un coup de pied à chaque grande chasse pour me faire tomber dans la boue devant tout le monde?

\- ….Quel dommage que tu ne sois pas l'un des nôtres. Tu serais épargné des lubies de ta famille.

\- Je vais me plaindre à Alyss, les critères de sélection de l'abysse sont injustes!»

Glen lui mord le cou, l'attirant contre lui. Le blond a alors un petit gémissement rauque, ses doigts se refermèrent dans les cheveux sombres. « _Oswa._... _ **Glen**_.» Cela sonnait comme si il s'était rattrapé avant de dire quelque chose d'autre.

Le concerné a alors un petit rire étrange, que Gilbert ne lui a jamais entendu «Excuses moi, tu disais?»

Les joues rouges, Jack a un sourire. Levant son autre main, il s'accroche au brun et l'embrasse avec une tendresse qui semble unique.

Gilbert fuit, allant se réfugier dans sa chambre, le rouge aux joues. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il l'entend battre comme un tambour à ses oreilles.

«Mon maître...et Jack?»

Son visage le brûle, et il se sent terriblement embarrassé. Il comprend soudainement pas mal de choses et parmi elles, les paroles de Vincent.

« _Jack aime_ _ **la personne**_ _qui est Glen maintenant,_ _ **pas Glen**_.»

Effectivement, le fait est indéniable.

_Ce prénom qu'avait failli dire le blond ''Oswa'' quelque chose..._

_C'était le vrai nom de son maître?_

* * *

 

_A Suivre..._

_....dans la Partie Deux: **13 ans-15 ans (Le Hibou)**_


	2. 13 ans - 15 ans (Owl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert continue de grandir et obtient sa seconde chaîne: Owl.  
> Il apprend son destin concernant Vincent et un événement arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki
> 
> Genre: Angst, Romance, UA, Amitié, Famille
> 
> Personnages de l'histoire: Glen!Oswald, Jack, Vincent, Gilbert (Futur Glen!Gilbert)
> 
> Paring: Oswald/Jack
> 
> Rating: Pour tous
> 
> Note: A la base, cette fic était juste découpée un OS de 5 tranches: les 5 cérémonies. Puis j'ai ajoutés des fillers. Et maintenant j'en suis a 17 pages alors que je n'ai pas fini. Donc je coupe. Chaque chapitre commencera par une cérémonie et aura ensuite des fillers, se terminant un an avant la cérémonie suivante.
> 
> Note 2: La fic est du point de vue de Gilbert. Il se pourrait que je fasse des "chapitres-ficlets" sur ce que pensent Vincent et Jack, ou Glen, qui seraient alors des "entractes" ou des transitions .
> 
> Note 3: C'est donc une UA où la tragédie n'a jamais eu lieu. Admettons que Miranda est morte et que Jack a retrouvé Lacie uniquement grâce à Arthur. Et que Oz n'a jamais pu lui transmettre le message de Lacie, tombant en poussière avant que Jack n'ait pu le toucher. Donc notre blondinet préféré s'est relevé, a surmonté cette perte et est resté aux côtés de Glen.

_**-13 ans-** _

_**OWL** _

* * *

Le goût du sang est toujours aussi horrible. Owl est plus silencieux que Raven. Gilbert sent à peine sa présence. Mais il sent un poids dans son âme, et un murmure à son oreille. Il à l'impression de sentir les serres qui se referment autour de son esprit, et que deux yeux le fixent intensément. Il prend la serviette qu'on lui tend, pour s'essuyer les mains, enlever le sang collant de la chaîne qui macule ses paumes.

Son coeur bat fortement. Un goût désagréable reste dans sa bouche. Il grimace et repoussa la voix de sa nouvelle chaîne dans son esprit. Quand son âme est à nouveau silencieuse, il relève la tête.

«Bravo Gilbert.» Maître Glen le regarde calmement, ses yeux violets plein de douceur «C'est très bien» Et dans sa voix, on sent à quel point l'homme est fier de son valet. Le jeune adolescent le fixe et sourit, ravi. Une vague de fierté l'envahit. L'homme hocha la tête et lui fait signe de se relever. L'enfant obéit, les jambes encore tremblantes après être resté à genoux si longtemps. Il entend vaguement les autres membres du clan qui applaudissent, qui chuchotent, qui le fixent. Mais tout ce qui l'intéresse est son frère. Le cherchant des yeux, il ne le voit nulle part.

«Où est Vincent?» demande-t-il, avec de la déception dans la voix «Il n'est pas là, il n'a pas assisté à la cérémonie.» Dire que la première fois, il avait été là. Même si il était sortit vite de la salle pour rejoindre Jack, il avait été là. Cette attitude le renvoi aux difficultés qu'il traverse avec son cadet, ce sentiment d'être injustement boudé par son petit frère.  _Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal_! «C'était un jour tellement important pour moi.»

_Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être fâché._

_D'en vouloir à Vincent._

Glen prend un air étrange, son regard devenant un peu plus sérieux «Probablement avec Jack, dehors.» Il n'ajoute rien, détournant les yeux avec un rien de gêne. «Il est souvent de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci. N'y prête pas attention. Ce n'est pas sa faute.»

Gilbert se sent triste, déçu et un peu fâché. P _ourquoi son frère n'est-t-il pas venu à sa fête?_  Ce n'est pas juste! Il n'a rien fait de mal et son cadet le boude à un moment important de son existence. Il devait vraiment être jaloux ou juste de mauvaise humeur, même si rien pour Gilbert n'était une excuse valable «Pourquoi est-il comme ça? Il agit comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Je t'expliquerais...Bientôt.» Réponse étrange mais l'homme n'ajoute rien.

L'enfant aux boucles sombres hoche la tête et parle avec les Baskervilles quand ceux-ci lui adressent la parole, écoutant son maître quand celui-ci fait une sorte de discours. Ce n'est qu'une ou deux heures après qu'il peut enfin sortir, l'homme sur les talons. Il court vers le coin de jardin préféré des deux blonds. La neige commence à tomber, et le froid à s'installer. L'hiver est bien là cette fois.

«Jack! Vincent!»

Les deux concernés, en pleine discussion, certainement à propos du livre se trouvant par terre entre eux, se tournent vers lui. L'enfant de 12 ans qu'est désormais son frère a un sourire fragile «Gil!» Il veut se jeter dans ses bras mais son aîné recule.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir et demande, sèchement «Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu?

\- Je n'avais pas envie de rester des heures dans cette salle alors que Jack était là! Et lui ne pouvait pas venir non?» Il rougit légèrement, détournant la tête avec un air boudeur. La remarque accuse presque maître Glen d'exclure Jack qui ne fait pourtant pas partit du clan. Mais plus que tout, l'excuse semble bancale. Leur ancien sauveur aurait parfaitement pu passer ces deux ou trois heures avec Alice ou sa jumelle.

«Tu aurais du être là! C'était important pour moi! Je suis toujours là quand quelque chose arrive pour toi, mais toi tu m'ignore pour ma seconde cérémonie!

\- Gilbert! Voyons!» Rit Jack, tandis que Vincent prend un air contrait mais sans remords.

Glen les a rejoins et ébouriffe la tête brune de son petit valet avant de regarder avec douceur le plus jeune «Dis moi Vincent, aurais-tu envie d'avoir une chaîne toi aussi?»

Le petit blond lui jette un regard perçant et méfiant. Il se mordille la lèvre «Quel genre?

\- Tu pourras me donner des idées, et on décidera ensemble. Cependant j'aurais le dernier mot, tu es trop jeune pour en avoir une trop dangereuse! »

Vincent regarda Jack, comme pour chercher son approbation. Celui-ci hoche la tête et l'enfant s'enthousiasme. «Ho oui!»

Le grand blond attrape la main du duc, le forçant à s'asseoir à côté de lui «Allez Glen, reposes-toi un peu. Tu dois être fatigué.

\- C'est bon Jack. J'ai toujours trois chaînes.» Il parle à voix basse et aucun des enfants, qui se sont éloignés, ne peut l'entendre. Il laisse son ami garder sa main dans la sienne, dans un geste de douceur et de réconfort. «Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien.»

Gilbert décide de pardonner à son frère. Après tout, celui-ci est juste jaloux. Il voulait une chaîne et de l'attention aussi, c'est tout. Il faut qu'il fasse plus attention à son cadet. Celui-ci semble se sentir seul facilement. «Tu seras là la prochaine fois hein?

\- Humhum.»

_Vincent n'a pas dit non,_ note Gilbert. _Mais il n'a pas dit oui non plus,_ réalise-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. Il décide de ne plus y penser pour le moment car ce n'est pas le plus important après tout. Ça va passer. D'ici deux ou trois ans, Vincent aura changé et viendra, c'est certain.

_Il a désormais deux chaines._

_Glen n'a a plus que trois._

_Et Gilbert ne comprend toujours pas._

* * *

_**-14 ans-** _

_**Destin** _

* * *

_Cela était tombé comme un couperet._

_Comme une violente gifle._

Gilbert ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et son monde s'écroula comme un château de cartes, le plongeant dans une sensation de froideur terrible. Il déglutit, se mord la lèvre, et murmure, d'une petite voix brisée: «Pourquoi?

\- Parce que c'est ta responsabilité.» Maître Glen le fixe intensément. Son regard est insondable «Tu dois réparer les irrégularités que tu as causé.»

Les mots font mal. Les mots sont durs. L'homme ne met aucune émotion dans ses paroles ou son regard, rien. Il n'est pas indifférent, il est neutre. Il fait juste son devoir. Il transmet son devoir et apprends à son valet ce qu'il devra faire. Ce qu'il lui-même fait.

_«Ton frère trouble la paix de l'abysse. Il est né de ton influence néfaste, tu as provoqué son malheur. Tu dois corriger ton erreur...et l'envoyer dans l'abysse.»_

Les mots vrillent son cœur et son âme. Il n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il entend, à ce qu'il perçoit.

Il a tellement mal. Il se sent trahi, trahi pat celui qui les a élevé depuis des années, son frère et lui. L'homme qui s'occupe d'eux depuis presque 6 ans.

«Pourquoi Maître? Vincent n'a rien fait de mal!» Des larmes piquent ses yeux, roulent sur ses joues et ses petits poings se serrent sous l'effet de la colère. «Ce n'est pas juste. On ne peut pas le punir pour être né!»

Glen ne bronche pas, ses yeux reflètent une certaine tristesse mais il ne bouge pas. Son regard dit qu'il comprend et compatit à la situation mais Gilbert n'a pas envie de le réaliser. «J'avais confiance en vous. Et vous, vous planifiez de...de..» Et il réalise. Son maître a été à sa place. Il avait un enfant aux yeux rouges à ses côtés, un frère ou une sœur ou peu importe qui...et il a du le faire lui aussi, il l'a fait. «Je refuse de le faire!» Il sent sa gorge qui se serre «Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez tué votre enfant maudit, que vous vous en fichiez de lui que...»

Son maître claque du plat de la main contre son bureau et l'adolescent ravale sa colère, tremblant, soudain effrayé par ce qu'il lit dans les yeux violet de l'homme. Un moment de silence passe. Puis son maître le fixe à nouveau, sans aucune rage, intensément. «Tu n'as pas le choix.» Ces mots reflètent une telle certitude que ça en est effrayant.

L'adolescent proteste, faiblement «Mais...»

La discussion continue un long moment, longue et douloureuse.

Gilbert s'enfuit avant la fin en pensant une seule chose  _«C'est à cause de moi qu'il est maudit.»_

Il en veut à Vincent pour ne pas lui avoir dit (c'est pour ça qu'il avait tellement changé), il en veut à son maître pour lui avoir caché ça si longtemps, et il en veut à Jack qui devait aussi être au courant depuis longtemps. Tout le monde savait sauf lui. Il comprend l'attitude de Vincent des années avant, sa froideur avec le duc ou avec lui, sa méfiance, sa façon de se blottir contre Jack, comme cherchant une protection. Cette affection toujours présente aujourd'hui, cette distance avec lui ou avec son maître, cette attitude de '' _je n'appartiens pas à ce clan et je ne veux pas en faire parti'_ '. Ça lui fait d'autant plus mal que des souvenirs le harcèlent encore et encore.

Réfugié dans un coin du jardin - _son endroit favori_ -, il reste prostré des heures, même quand la nuit tombe il refuse de revenir. Il n'a pas le choix et il le sait mais veut des paroles et des promesses, il veut que Glen lui dise que tout ira bien et qu'il aura le choix, le choix de sauver son frère ou de l'épargner. Que personne ne va la forcer.

Mais personne ne vient. L'homme qu'il espère voir ne vient pas. Alors c'est tout? Il l'a recueilli et élevé juste parce qu'il était son successeur, il s'occupe de Vincent depuis tout ce temps en planifiant de le jeter dans l'abysse de sa main à lui? Sans compter que son maître lui a aussi dit qu'il allait mourir dans les jours, les semaines, le mois qui suivrait l'ultime cérémonie. _Donc c'est ça? Il va devoir tuer à la fois son maître et son frère et se retrouver tout seul?_   _De qui se moque-t-on? Il ne le fera pas, hors de question._

«Gilbert!»

La voix de Jack. L'adolescent hésite puis se redresse, s'humectant les lèvres pour s'exclamer «Je suis là! Viens!»

L'homme arriva à sa hauteur. Et lui sourit, s'agenouillant sur l'herbe, sa longue tresse glissant de derrière son épaule:. «Et bien tu nous a causé du soucis à disparaître comme ça. Lottie était au bord de la crise de nerfs quand je l'ai croisé. Et Fang, quand je l'ai vu il y a une dizaine de minutes, était en train d'organiser une équipe de recherches à envoyer en ville. Tout le monde est inquiet.

\- Ils s'en font pour moi ou pour le futur Glen au juste? Ce serait ennuyeux qu'il m'arrive quelque chose maintenant non? Leur maître n'aurait pas le temps d'en trouver un autre successeur» il serre les poings.

Jack cesse de sourire «Gilbert! Ne sois pas comme ça.

\- Tu le savais!

\- ...Oui. Mais j'ai promis à Glen de ne rien dire.» Il détourne les yeux, comme si quelque chose le tourmentait.

Le petit brun proteste, voulant se justifier:«Ce n'est pas parce que maître Glen a pu le faire que moi je vais le faire à Vincent!

\- Il en a beaucoup souffert et a été rongé par le remord pendant des années, même aujourd'hui il pense toujours à elle.» chuchote-t-il dans un murmure à peine perceptible. Ses yeux se font lointain, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose hors d'atteinte. «Il ne se le pardonnera jamais. Il aimait sa sœur plus que tout.

Le petit brun lui jette un regard méfiant «Regrets ou pas, il l'a fait. Il l'aimait mais l'a fait quand même!

\- Oui.

\- Et il veut que je fasse pareil.

\- Oui.» Jack détourne les yeux «Mais Vincent peut lui aussi choisir. Choisir de ne pas être abandonné. Choisir de fuir. Choisir de courir loin de toi pour ne pas être envoyé dans l'abysse ou choisir d'assumer son destin.»

Gilbert le fixe. Ouvre la bouche. Et se serre le bras gauche. Déjà conditionné par près de 6 ans de vie en ces lieux, il sait qu'il ne peut désobéir et que si Maître Glen lui en donne l'ordre, il n'aura pas le choix du tout. Même si il sera libre à l'instant où il prendra la tête du clan, aura-t-il le courage de se rebeller? «Pourquoi?

\- Hum?

\- Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Non, ce n'est pas juste. Ni pour toi, ni pour Glen, ni pour Vincent. Mais dis-toi bien une chose: ton maître comprend. Et il ne te déteste pas, ou ne déteste pas ton frère non plus.»

Gilbert s'appuie contre l'homme, les yeux mi-clos «J'aimerais être né normal, comme ça Vincent le serait aussi.

\- Tu as été choisi pour une raison.

\- Pour quelle raison?» Et il sait qu'il n'aura pas de réponse, car c'est une question que se pose beaucoup de membres du clan ' _'pourquoi moi?_ '' «Et toi, tu n'es pas triste? Il va mourir! Il va pourrir de plus en plus et mourir et tu ne le reverra jamais, même avec le cycle de 100 ans. Tu n'es pas triste?

\- Si...Mais je dois l'accepter. Même si ça fait mal. Pour Glen il n'y a déjà plus de retour en arrière possible. Je vais rester à ses côtés jusqu'au bout.» Une profonde tristesse laisse comme une ombre dans les yeux verts et Gilbert détourne la tête, honteux.

«Je vais aller voir Vincent.

\- Bonne idée. Vous avez besoin de parler.»

* * *

_**\- 15 ans-** _

_**Alyss** _

* * *

C'est un jour comme les autres. C'est ce qu'il a pensé jusqu'à la fin de la matinée. Juste avant qu'un hurlement empli de désespoir et d'angoisse ne se fasse entendre. Cela vient de la tour où vit Alice. Jack et Maître Glen, qui parlaient tranquillement sous un arbre avant d'entendre le cri, se lèvent d'un coup et se précipitent vers le bâtiment, suivi lentement par Vincent.  _Qui pourtant déteste Alice non?_  Gilbert suit le mouvement, à pas lents. Et regarde les deux adultes entrer dans la tour au pas de course. Il rejoins son frère qui a le regard dans le vague.

Et réalise qu'il le voit pour la première fois de la journée. «Où étais-tu?

\- Je suis allé voir à quoi ressemblait l'abysse, parce que je n'ai jamais voulu y aller avant. Et j'ai vu que..» Il se mord la lèvre, hésitant «Il y a quelque chose là-bas. J'ai ressenti de la peur, de la douleur et de la solitude. J'ai préféré m'en aller parce que ça me faisait peur. Et mal.» Il entortille une mèche de cheveux. «Je sais ce qui se passe.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Tu as remarqué que Alice avait une jumelle? C'est pour ça que sa personnalité changeait quand elle portait du blanc ou du noir, des couleurs clairs ou des couleurs foncées. Parce qu'elles étaient deux en réalité»

Gilbert se mordille la lèvre, gêné car il avait été le dernier à s'en rendre compte et son frère le savait bien. C'était loin d'être un secret même si personne n'en parlait ouvertement «La jumelle c'est celle qui s'habille toujours en blanc?» Soudain il réalise les paroles de son frère «Attends, tu as dit ''avait''? Ce n'est plus le cas? Il est arrivée quelque chose à l'autre?

\- Oui elle a disparu. Elle contenait le pouvoir de l'abysse. Le noyau qui contient tous les pouvoirs. Elle était la volonté de l'abysse. Son corps et son âme n'ont pas tenu le coup. Tout l'abysse est imprégnée d'une grande tristesse. C'est surtout ça qui m'a fait peur en fait. Cette douleur et ce chagrin, si forts...» Ces vagues de sentiments, de désespoir et de solitude, cette présence qui l'avait appelé. Il avait préféré fuir. Il refusait de faire comme celle qui l'avait précédé, Lacie, et devenir ami avec l'entité.  _Que tout redevienne comme avant, c'était préférable._

Gilbert regarda son frère avec surprise «Alors c'est ça? Alice vient de sentir son lien avec l'abysse se rompre?» Une vague de pitié le submerge. Elle a perdu sa sœur, la douleur qu'elle éprouve doit être terrible, inimaginable. Il regarde son cadet et un horrible sentiment lui compresse la poitrine.

Vincent réfléchit et répond, s'asseyant devant un buisson fleuri «En quelque sorte. Je suppose que Glen t'expliquera ça mieux que moi.» Il se frotte la tête «Enfin si tu lui laisse le temps de calmer Alice d'abord.»

Gilbert se tût. Parfois son frère semblait en savoir plus que lui sur pas mal de domaines. «Tu penses que ça ira pour elle?

\- Ho? Tu te soucie d'elle maintenant?» Railla le plus jeune d'un ton tranquille.

Il rougit et marmonne « ...Je...Elle a perdu sa sœur, ça doit faire mal.

\- Elle s'en remettra, ça prendre du temps mais elle y arriva, comme tu le fera après m'avoir envoyé dans l'abysse. Comme tu le feras quand notre maître disparaîtra. Quoiqu'il sera encore là pour toi en fait lui.

\- Je ne...

\- Tu le fera, comme ton maître l'a fait avant toi, comme son maître l'a fait, et ainsi de suite depuis des génération. Et tu élèvera ton successeur à faire de même. Et ainsi de suite..

\- Il y a forcément une solution!? Une fin à cette tradition?»

Vincent le fixa avec pitié «S'il y en avait une, ton maître aurait probablement sauvé sa sœur mais il n'y en a pas.» Il se détourne, les pans noirs de sa veste claquant dans le vent. «Tu auras autre chose à faire que penser à moi. Comme gérer le clan, trouver le prochain Glen, et l'élever, avec son frère ou sa sœur d'enfant maudit. Et puis gérer l'abysse qui doit souffrir maintenant.»

Gilbert fronça les sourcils en entendant son frère parler de l'entité comme d'une personne. Ça lui rappelait des choses. Apparemment la sœur de son maître parlait de la même façon. «Si tu le dis.»

Alice met des jours, des semaines à se remettre, à accepter de sortir de la tour et à se promener dans les jardins. Elle semble tout le temps malheureuse et parle souvent de sa peluche perdue, Oz le lapin noir qui s'est désagrégé sans raison un jour, devant ses yeux. Ce jour-là, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, selon Jack. C'était son bien le plus précieux et cela avait aussi été la peluche préférée de Lacie, la sœur de son maître. Elle l'adorait et le perdre avait été très douloureux.

_Et elle en a besoin maintenant._

_Au moment où elle souffre le plus._

Maître Glen lui propose de lui trouver le même, ou de demander à Célia, la maîtresse de Humpty Dumpty, qui est habile de ses mains, d'en coudre un. Mais elle lui hurle que « _Oz est unique! Je ne veux pas d'un stupide double! Je le veux lui! Retrouves-le! Rends-le moi!»_  en le martelant de ses poings. Jack a un mal fou à l'éloigner de l'homme brun. Et elle s'effondre en larmes sur son lit.

Elle n'a étrangement pas beaucoup vieilli depuis l'arrivée des deux frères. Alors qu'elle avait poussé d'un coup en sortant de l'abysse jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ou 12 ans, maintenant sa croissance semblait très lente, comme pour compenser. Elle a toujours l'attitude et l'apparence d'une jeune adolescente d'une douzaine d'années.

Vincent, après cette crise, disparaît pendant des heures, personne ne sachant où il est partit, même pas Jack. On le cherche un long moment avant que l'hypothèse de la fugue ne vienne. Gilbert sent terriblement inquiet. Son cadet a-t-il eu peur suite aux événements? A-t-il fuit quelque part.

Glen semble exaspéré, au delà des mots. Cette fois il va sévir, son valet le sait et Jack ne semble pas s'y opposer.

«Non j'en ai assez de son attitude! Cette fois il faut sévir Gilbert!» explique le blond, qui semble inquiet pour le disparu.

Quand Vincent revient, c'est par les couloirs et venant de la direction de la porte. Il est allé dans l'abysse. Et il brandit un lapin noir en peluche dans la main.

_L'autre lapin._

_L'autre peluche._

_Celle que Lacie avait laissé dans l'abysse._

D'un geste presque solennel, il pose l'objet sur le lit d'Alice qui ouvre de grands yeux. «J'ai trouvé l'autre, celui de ta sœur. Ce n'est pas le tien, d'accord. Mais c'est quand même le Oz de ta sœur.»

C'est la fin de la guerre entre eux.

Par contre Alice se montra toujours aussi agressive envers lui et Gilbert se demande pourquoi.

_Mais peut-être sait-elle, elle aussi._

_Tout simplement._

_«Tu vas tuer ton frère. Et mon oncle va mourir à cause de toi.»_

* * *

**A Suivre**


	3. 16 ans - 17 ans (Dodo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La troisième chain, déjà

Dodo est différent des deux autres. Il ne rit pas sourdement comme Raven, il ne sent pas les serres qui crissent dans son âme. Il ne sent pas le regard profond sur lui comme pour Owl. Il sent comme une ombre, comme s'il voyait un peu mieux. Une force nouvelle coule dans ses veines. Il en oublie presque le goût répugnant dans sa bouche, la sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge. Il attrape machinalement la serviette humide et se nettoie la bouche et les mains. Sans cligner des yeux. Il se sent incroyablement fort, le murmures de Dodo est doux, presque pour lui souffler des vérités connu de lui seul. Et il se ferme aussitôt, pour ne pas se laisser submerger.

Gilbert relève les yeux vers son maître et est frappé pour la première fois. L'aura de l'homme est bien moins brillante qu'avant. Elle est plus faible, comme si elle commençait à s'éteindre. Il cligne des yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu ça avant. Son pouvoir deviendrait-il plus fort que celui de son maître?

Il demanda, presque inquiet:«Maître?

\- Oui?

\- Vous allez bien?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas!» Il a un sourire faible mais doux «Je suis juste un peu fatigué.» Il prend une coupelle sur un plateau qu'un membre du clan lui tend et la pose dans les mains de son héritier en chuchotant «Bois ça, cela va faire passer le goût!»

Gilbert n'y avait pas trop prit garde mais obéit, avalant avec gratitude l'eau bien fraîche, savourant la sensation de bien-être qui l'envahissait. Il reposa la coupe vide et sourit. Avant de se lever et de se retourner vers les membres du clan. Aux côtés de son maître. Il a un vertige mais n'en laisse rien paraître.

_**Vincent n'est pas là.** _

Cette fois, il s'en fiche. Cette fois, il ne ressent aucune colère ou aucun ressentiment.

_Pourquoi Vincent viendrait-il après tout_? Il n'a aucune raison de se réjouir de la situation.

« _Ton frère a le choix: celui de ne pas être abandonné. Le choix de fuir. Le choix de vivre s'il le désire réellement. Il le sait. Tu seras Glen, tu pourras décider de ne pas le pourchasser s'il s'enfuit la veille de la cérémonie._ » Gilbert s'accroche à cette pensée, il espère toujours que son cadet va fuguer, va fuir aussi loin que possible. Loin de lui, loin des drames et des souffrances, loin de ce destin que lui ne peut fuir. Et lui ne laissera pas le clan le poursuivre, il le laissera partir et vivre sa vie comme il le désire.

Une voix douce parvient à ses oreilles «Tout va bien Gilbert?»

Il lève les yeux vers son maître. Celui-ci est terriblement pâle. Ses yeux reflètent un certaine fatigue mais il sourit, conserve les apparences, ne montre aucune faiblesse. Il est clairement épuisé mais reste de marbre devant le clan. «Oui. Je vais bien maître.

\- Je suis fier de toi! Tu as été parfait.»

Le jeune homme sourit mais s'inquiète un peu. Il est impatient que la cérémonie s'achève pour de bon. Qu'il puisse aller voir son frère et Jack. Et son maître, ça lui fera du bien aussi d'être avec Jack. Il a besoin de se reposer et le blond est le seul qu'il écoutera! «Vous pensez que Vincent est dehors avec Jack?

\- Probablement. Il neige cependant. Alors ils sont peut-être dans le salon de musique.»

Gilbert sait que Jack et Vincent adorent jouer aux échecs, que leur sauveur a apprit à jouer de ses instruments à son petit frère et que celui-ci se débrouille bien. Sa musique est parfois triste cependant et l'aîné des deux frères sait pourquoi. Il meurt d'envie de les rejoindre, de prendre une bonne tasse de thé. Manger quelque chose, il n'a rien avalé ce matin tant il était stressé.

«La cérémonie est terminée.

\- Je peux y aller?

\- Oui. Va faire du thé et rejoins nous dans le salon de musique.» Il vient de vérifier où sont les deux absents et se dirige dans leur direction tandis que le jeune brun se précipite vers les cuisines. Il tâche d'oublier les tracas et ce que signifie ce jour. D'oublier qui il est. D'oublier que...que..

_Il a désormais trois chains._

_Il en a plus que son maître._

_Glen n'a a plus que deux._

_Et Gilbert sait que la fin s'approche de plus en plus._

* * *

_**-17 ans-** _

**_Destin_ **

* * *

Il regarda les deux enfants accrochés au bras de Vincent qui s'amuse à les soulever en riant. Deux petits garçons blonds aux yeux verts, comme leur père. Les jumeaux nés après que Jack ait épousé la fille que sa famille lui avait imposé _ **.**_ L'un des deux s'appelle Oz, l'autre Wild. Ils ont à peine quatre ans. A peine marié, il fallait déjà avoir des enfants chez ces humains. D'accord Jack avait presque trente ans quand il avait épousé sa femme mais quand même.

«Encore Vincent! Encore!

\- Plus haut!»

Mais Gilbert adore ces deux garçons. Qui sont toujours énergiques, heureux et joueurs. Deux frères très proches. Que rien ne séparera jamais, ni leurs parents ou leur famille, ni le destin ou l'abysse. Oz semble aussi l'adorer (sans qu'il n'ait rien fait pour cela) et le suit partout dès qu'il le voit, s'accrochant à sa veste en gazouillant son nom avec un immense sourire heureux. Alice les adore tous les deux, et s'amuse presque à jouer à la poupée avec eux. Elle a un enfin grandit elle aussi et semble maintenant avoir 13 ou 14 ans. Elle semble plus heureuse, plus libre qu'avant, elle sort plus souvent dans les jardins.

Jack semble avoir retrouvé le sourire qu'il avait quelque peu perdu après la précédente cérémonie. Il remarque que son maître, de son côté, semble s'essouffler plus souvent. Quand il utilise ses chaînes, il semble moins assuré que quand Gilbert était petit. Il a mit une semaine à se remettre totalement de la perte de Dodo. Même s'il va mieux, même s'il n'en a rien montré, Gilbert sait que ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant et que d'ici peu...il espère juste que ça arrivera le plus tard possible. Le jeune homme sait qu'il a plus de chaînes que son maître désormais. Il commence à être plus fort que lui.

«Gilbert! Regardes! Regardes moi!»

Il se tourne vers le trio, et sourit tristement en regardant les deux jumeaux qui s'amusent à se hisser sur les épaules de Vincent, se bousculant gentiment pour y arriver en premier. Wild finit par gagner, debout sur les épaules du jeune homme blond, tandis que Oz reste suspendu au bras droit de son 'grand frère'', vexé de cet échec, les joues gonflées de mécontentement.

Vincent a un sourire et dans un mouvement souple, les renverse tous les deux dans ses bras, riant devant leurs cris de surprise . «Accrochez-vous les petits!» Et il part en courant en imitant un hennissement de cheval.

Gilbert croit entendre Oz crier un «ouiiiii» à moins que ça ne soit son frère. Mais il ne bouge pas, se demandant comment Vincent peut être si heureux, si détendu quand l'échéance approche de plus en plus, ne lui laissant que peu de choix.

_A-t-il choisi? A-t-il accepté?_

_Non._

_Mais il préfère vivre en attendant._


	4. 23 ans (Gryffon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et la quatrième sonnait comme le début de la fin d'un bonheur qui avait toujours été destiné à être éphémère.   
> Combien souffraient déjà?  
> Gilbert savait que quelqu'un souffrait....et en était témoin.

_Il a désormais quatre chains._

_Et Glen n'a a plus qu'une._

_Il est de plus en plus souvent fatigué._

_Et Gilbert sent son cœur se tordre._

_Gryffon glousse dans son âme, ses griffes crissant quand il lui parle._

Gilbert se cache à l'angle du mur pour ne pas être vu, ne sachant comme s'approcher, malgré le plateau qu'il tient dans les mains. Il aurait du apporté le thé (et un petit gâteau qu'il avait fait) à son maître maintenant. Mais la scène qui s'offrait à lui le figeait littéralement sur place. Et il ne voulait pas la déranger par une action si futile que poser un plateau sur une table.

_Parce que c'était un moment qui n'appartenaient qu'à ceux qui le partageaient._

_Et qu'il n'y avait pas sa place._

Jack était agenouillé près du fauteuil de Glen et lui entourait doucement le bras et la main de bandelettes blanches. Chaque geste était emprunt de douceur, même si ses doigts tremblaient.

Gilbert retient la nausée qui s'empare de lui. Ces bandages. Il sait ce que ça veut dire. Son maître commence à pourrir, commence à mourir. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

_Pourquoi Glen ne lui a rien dit?_

_Il est son valet non?_

_C'était son travail, son devoir, d'aider son maître!_

Mais, voyant la tendresse dans les mouvements de Jack, il a honte de ces pensées. Après tout, il leurs restait si peu de temps. Et lui ne serait pas réellement séparé de son maître lui, en quelque sorte.

_Mais Jack..._

Glen posa une main bandée sur le visage du blond, son doigt caressant la zone sous l'œil. «Ne pleures pas!» Il se pencha doucement et ajouta «Tu savais que ça allais arriver, tu as vu Levi avant moi, non? Tu l'as vu la veille de sa mort.»

Le jeune noble leva sa main gauche pour la poser sur celle de son amant. Chaque geste était lent, doux et traduisait parfaitement les sentiments qui les liaient. Et chacun montrait que les deux hommes savaient que la fin approchait. Leurs visages étaient proches, dans une position tendre qui excluait toutes autres personnes qu'eux.

Jack serra la main bandée «Ce n'est pas juste...tu méritais...Tu méritais une vie longue et heureuse!

\- Ne pleures pas.» souffle le Baskerville. Sa seconde main se plongea tendrement dans les longues mèches d'or «C'est mon destin, ma nature...Je suis Glen, Jack...» Il sourit légèrement «J'ai probablement plus profité de ces années que beaucoup de mes prédécesseurs. Et j'ai vécu bien plus longtemps que certaines personnes!

\- Mais...

\- C'est ma vie. Je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps.»

Jack posa son front contre les genoux du duc. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et sa seconde main se referma sur le manteau noir et rouge «Perdre encore quelqu'un. Te perdre...et ne jamais te revoir...c'est injuste. C'est...

\- Tu as ta famille. Tes enfants. Ton père t'a demandé d'en avoir plusieurs pour compenser l'incapacité de tes frères non? Tu les aura toujours. Ils auront besoin de toi. » L'autre main se posa sur la tête blonde, caressant les mèches soyeuses. «Tu ne seras pas seul.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.» Il ferme les yeux, savourant la proximité, l'étreinte et l'odeur de son amant, comme si la fin était déjà là, comme si c'était _**déjà**_ la dernière fois. «Même quand je reviendrais après le cycle de cent ans, dans une nouvelle vie, je ne pourrais pas te revoir.» Perdre encore quelqu'un était tellement douloureux pour lui, et le brun le savait.

_Le perdre allait être une épreuve horriblement douloureuse._

_Pire que pour la disparition de Lacie._

Le maître des lieux joua avec la tresse, la dénouant avec douceur «Jack...

\- Je ne peux pas l'accepter» Sa main tremblait sur le manteau «Je ne peux pas... _Oswald!»_

Gilbert recule, s'écartant et s'éloignant de cette scène de tendresse, le cœur tordu en voyant la douceur dans les yeux de son maître, la tristesse qu'il ressentait lui aussi.

Et la façon dont Jack avait dit ce nom...

_Il voulait ignorer._

_Ignorer combien de cœurs il allait détruire._

L'amer culpabilité dans sa bouche ne partait pas, tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il allait détruire cette relation. Et tuer son maître en le remplaçant. Comme tous ses prédécesseurs avant lui?

_Il allait faire souffrir Jack._

Et ce serait de sa faute. Uniquement la sienne. Parce qu'il allait devenir Glen, l'actuel mourrait après lu avoir transmit le , il déglutit, Vincent allait mourir. De sa main. Et lui se retrouverait seul. Au milieu d'un clan l'adulant. Sans frère et sans père de cœur, sans son maître.

_Jack reviendrait-il pour Alice et lui?_

_Ou partirait-il et ne reviendrait-il jamais?_

Se mordant la lèvre, Gilbert se fait la promesse de ne jamais aimer quiconque, de ne pas laisser une personne brisée derrière lui, quand son successeur aurait prit sa place dans quelques années.

Voir quelqu'un pour qui il avait des sentiments pleurer et dire « _Je ne veux pas te perdre_!» quand cela était inévitable? Quand cela arriverait, peu importe les larmes et de chagrin?

_Il préférait être seul.._

_...que détruire le cœur d'un être aimé._

Jack pourrait, après 100 ans, revenir comme futur Glen, mais quelles étaient les chances pour que ça arrive? Et était-ce vraiment la meilleur chose qui puisse arriver?

Refoulant l'horrible boule dans sa gorge, il revint sur ses pas, se félicitant d'avoir prévu une seconde tasse. Il allait juste poser le plateau et partir. Et serait aussi discret que possible, pour ne pas les déranger.

_Ils n'avaient plus qu'un an au mieux après tout._


	5. 24 ans (Jabberwock et Glen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ca y est.  
> Il était Glen.  
> Et il s'apprêtait à détruire son coeur.

Jabberwock est plus dur à porter que les autres. Il domine toutes les chaînes en lui. Son ombre puissante et silencieuse lui donne une impression de pouvoir infinie. Il sent des fourniments dans les doigts et sent son cœur battre, si fort qu'il résonne dans ses oreilles. Sa gorge est sèche et il frissonne.

_Bientôt._

_C'est bientôt le moment de..._

Quand il prend la coupe contenant le sang de son maître, il sait qu'il n'y a plus d'échappatoires. Il est prisonnier de son destin. Dès qu'il aura avalé ce sang, il sera Glen. Prenant une grande inspiration, il vide le gobelet d'or d'un coup, se retenant de vomir au goût du sang humain.

Ses jambes tremblent quand il se redresse et qu'une cape rouge foncée est posée sur ses minces épaules. Il se retourne vers son clan à genoux.

_Et il ne peut penser qu'à une chose._

_Une seule._

_Son frère._

Celui-ci s'avance lentement, au milieu des autres, sans mot dire, dans un silence absolu. Il a déjà dit adieu à tout le monde, pour autant qu'il s'était lié à eux. Noise a été enfermée par précaution. Gilbert essaie de ne pas penser à la veille, à cette dernière journée de bonheur.

Vincent s'agenouille devant lui, résigné. Pendant des années, ils ont espéré qu'on pouvait récupérer quelqu'un dans l'abysse ou qu'on pouvait survivre. Jack n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet, obéissant sans doute à l'ancien Glen. Et celui-ci se contentait de leurs dire que tel était leur destin. Après tout, lui n'avait pas eu le droit à la clémence, au droit de laisser sa sœur vivre. Chacun prédécesseur avait vécu ça. _De quel droit Gilbert pourrait avoir celui de s'enfuir, de ne pas souffrir?_ C'était ses pensées. C'était son devoir.

«Finissons-en grand frère!»

Il posa sa main sur les cheveux blonds de son cadet. Ses cheveux soyeux qu'il adorait ébouriffer quelque soit son âge. Il essaya de ne pas croiser le regard du jeune homme, cet œil rouge qui était la cause de tout.

«Vincent Baskerville...»

Sa gorge lui fait mal, sa voix est ténue mais ne tremble pas. Ces mots terribles, il les a répété encore et encore dans le silence de sa chambre. Il tente de rester détaché. De ne pas craquer. De ne pas empirer la situation par un désespoir qui ne mènerait à rien. De ne pas pleurer.

«Au nom de la chaîne du jugement, je vais rendre ma sentence.»

Il sent des dizaines de regards sur lui. Son clan qui s'est écarté, qui a reculé. Assez pour ne pas le déranger mais restant assez près pour l'entendre. Il distingue son ancien maître de l'autre côté, ainsi que la vieille femme ridée qui l'a toujours terrifié.

Les mots s'évanouissent à peine dans l'air tandis qu'une hésitation le prend. _Et si il décrétait la fin de cette tradition?_ Mais une douleur dans son bras l'élance. Le dernier ordre résonne toujours dans son esprit, malgré sa lutte pour le chasser.

Vincent sourit, tristement. «Gilbert...N'hésites pas.»

Sa voix est douce. Calme. Résignée. Depuis des années il sait. Toute cette haine à l'égard de l'ancien Glen c'était parce qu'il savait que ce jour viendrait.

_Et pour le bonheur de son frère, il est prêt à tout. A absolument tout. Même à disparaître. Si son frère peut être heureux sans lui..._

Le brun se crispe, le cœur ravagé, mais se reprend, ses lèvres laissant échapper les mots qui suivaient, des mots horribles qui le rendaient malade «Ton crime est...d'être né avec cet œil maudit qui trouble la paix de l'abysse.»

Lentement il retire sa main, sa gorge se serre jusqu'à lui couper le souffle, il fait un pas en arrière, puis deux et croise le regard bicolore de son petit frère.

Des chaînes sombres surgissent du sol. Il en vu si souvent quand il était petit, quand son maître punissaient des contractants illégaux ayant commis des crimes. Mais là c'était...

«Adieu...Gilbert.»

_A-t-il rêvé ou a-t-il bien entendu ces mots dans le fracas horrible des chaînes qui entraînaient Vincent dans l'abysse?_

_Pas de parole de haine ou de ressentiment?_

Il le méritait tellement. Il aurait voulu que le blond lui crache sa haine, lui dise qu'il le lui pardonnerait jamais ou qu'il le détestait. Tout plutôt que ce calme et ce sourire, et ce pardon implicite.

_Et ce fut le silence._

_Il n'y avait plus rien devant lui._

Il se tourne vers son maître. Non...Son ancien maître. Celui-ci est terriblement pâle, presque autant que que les bandages qui couvrent une partie de son visage et son œil droit. Son, œil gauche est empli de tristesse et de compassion. Puis se fait lointain, comme si l'homme se souvenait de ce jour. _Ce jour d'il y a près de deux décennies. Où il avait été à cette place._ _Où il était devenu Glen lui-même. Où il avait envoyé sa sœur dans l'abysse. Ou son propre cœur avait été mit à l'épreuve._

La clameur fait se retourner Gilbert, tandis que ses sujets, son clan, se redressent. Son cœur est compressé dans sa poitrine. Malgré l'événement, lui ne ressent rien, comme anesthésié. Il a froid et un vide s'est creusé en lui. Une horrible, atroce solitude vient se trouver une place en son cœur.

Il pense à peine à ce qui vient de se passer. Il ne pense ni à la fête qui va avoir lieu pour célébrer le nouveau chef, ni aux personnes qui l'entourent tandis qu'il se dirige vers la sortie.

_J'ai tué mon petit frère._

_J'avais juré de le protégé._

_Je suis un monstre._

_Je...j'ai..._

Son regard d'or croise un autre, émeraude. **Jack**. Il était appuyé à la porte, bras croisés, son regard vert fixant la pièce, sans qu'aucune émotion ne le traverse. Il n'a rien dit, n'est pas intervenu. Il est juste là, et a visiblement assisté à toute la cérémonie. Du meilleur au pire. A-t-il pensé lui aussi à Lacie? Et...juste depuis quand est-il là?

_Son ma...prédécesseur lui avait donné l'autorisation d'assister de loin à la cérémonie? A la fin de Vincent? Avait-il tenu la main de son frère, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci doive venir vers lui pour son jugement?_

Jack ne dit rien, restant pensif et sans émotion apparente. Il se redresse simplement quand le nouveau chef, suivi de l'ancien, s'approchent. Son regard se porte alors derrière le désormais duc, pour fixer le précédant.

Gilbert ( _non, il est_ _ **Glen**_ _maintenant_ ) a soudainement honte. Il a tué Vincent, qui était non seulement son petit frère, mais aussi un presque fils pour Jack. Et son ancien maître n'en a plus pour longtemps lui-même. Quelques jours au pire, un mois au mieux. Et ça fait mal à imaginer. Il a mal lui-même. _C'est trop pour lui._

Jack tend la main et prend doucement celle (la droite) bandée, de son amant. «Oswald...» Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. _Mais la façon dont il prononce ce nom..._

Glen voit alors son prédécesseur sourire faiblement. Et laisser le blond lui dispenser une marque d'affection, le serrer dans ses bras, semblant savourer ce réconfort tendre, comme s'il était soulagé que ça soit fini. S'appuyant contre le noble, il accepta que son ami (aux yeux de beaucoup) lui serve de soutien jusqu'à la fin des festivités.

Et Gilbert se sent horriblement seul. Seul et sale. Il regarde ses mains et a l'impression qu'elles sont couvertes de rouge...de sang.

_Il a désormais cinq chains._

_Il est Glen maintenant. Et pour au moins deux décennies._

_Son prédécesseur est redevenu Oswald Baskerville._

_Il est couvert de bandages, épuisé._

_La fin est proche._

_Et Gilbert a envie de pleurer._


	6. 25 ans (Épilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ne serait pas revenu non plus à SA place.  
> Il détestait déjà sa nouvelle vie

_Ça fait 6 mois qu'il est devenu Glen._

_Ça fait 5 mois que Oswald Baskerville a rejoint son âme._

_Ça fait 5 mois que Jack n'est pas revenu._

_Il n'est **jamais** revenu._

Gilbert avait espéré au début qu'il reviendrait. Il avait attendu. Ignorant le visage malheureux de Charlotte, aussi ébranlé par la mort de son prédécesseur que de la disparition de Jack. Glen n'avait jamais remarqué que ces deux-là étaient amis.

«N'êtes vous pas fâchée que Jack ne revienne plus...Lottie?» Il avait utilisé le surnom donné par le blond, presque par habitude.

_Leurs disputes étaient si amusantes..._

«A quoi bon maître Glen? Ça lui fait trop mal de revenir après la mort de Vincent et maître Oswa...» Elle s'étrangle et détourne la tête, triturant le tissu de ses vêtements «Même pour vous. Même pour Ali...» Elle stoppe de nouveau, mal à l'aise. «Si ça le fait souffrir, autant qu'il ne revienne pas. Chaque lieu lui rappellera toujours maître Os...» A nouveau elle stoppe, le prénom non prononcé, du précédant chef, flottant entre eux. «...Et Vincent»

Celui qui s'était appelé Gilbert se détourne, mal à l'aise. Jack lui manque. Et ça fait mal.

 _Même pour_ _ **lui**_ _, le blond ne reviendra pas_.

Il le sait au fond de lui. Et il n'entend pas la voix de son défunt ancien maître dans son esprit. Comme si il s'était retiré. Bien sûr, étant le plus récent de ses prédécesseurs, il est aussi le plus proche de lui dans son esprit ( _il_ s _ent sa présence, sait qu'il le verrait juste derrière lui s'il regardait dans son âme_ ) mais il ne lui dit rien. Et l'actuel maître des lieux accepte. Et ne parle pas, se murant dans la solitude, sans personne pour le soutenir, et sans personne pour le faire sourire.

_Il se sent tellement seul._

Alice est sombre, de mauvaise humeur. Vincent n'est plus là. Jack n'est plus là. Oswald n'est plus là.

_Ils ne reste que lui, et ils ne se sont **jamais** entendu._

Et il se sent coupable en pensant à tous les efforts de Jack pour les rapprocher tous les trois. Mais ça n'avait jamais marché pour elle et lui. Maintenant il regrette en la voyant si seule, terrée dans sa tour, presque adulte mais seule, horriblement seule. Il ne sait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour la dérider, après des années de disputes plus ou moins brutales, malgré tous les efforts de son ancien sauveur. Que pouvait-il dire après tout? Quelque chose comme « _Hey, j'ai tué ton oncle et ton ''ami'' en devenant Glen, et à cause ça Jack a le cœur brisé et ne reviendra jamais, mais on peut être amis si tu veux?!_ » **Risible**. Il en levait les yeux au ciel rien qu'à y penser! Il reculait l'échéance. Il envoyait Charlotte ou Lily. Il hésitait, se tâtait, ruminait. Et prit trop de temps.

_Alice en eut assez d'être seule._

_Un jour, elle n'était plus là._

_Il ne sut jamais où elle était partie._

Il envoya des gens la chercher mais sans résultant. «Elle n'a pas été vu, même dans l'entourage des Vessalius. Et elle ne pourrait pas retrouver Jack toute seule, de toute façon.» Intervint Doug après ses recherches rapides, efficace comme toujours.

Glen haussa un sourcil «Pourquoi?

\- Il a demandé à son frère de lui donner une des résidences secondaires de la famille, celle près de Réveil. Celle où se passe leurs cérémonies de passages à l'âge adulte.

\- Ça fait quatre mois qu'il y est partit avec sa femme et ses enfants.» conclut Fang, gêné.

 _Lui aussi semblait compatir pour le blond tant sa peine avait été forte le jour de la mort du précédant réceptacle_.

Même si Alice avait fuit pour le retrouver, elle ne pourrait pas aller toute seule à Réveil et elle n'était _**pas**_ une Baskerville, même si ses deux parents l'étaient, elle ne faisait théoriquement pas partie du clan. Ho elle pourrait peut-être retrouver Jack, si elle savait où il était, mais elle ignorait tout à ce sujet. Gilbert soupire lourdement , abandonnant la chose, laissant Alice reprendre sa liberté «Tant pis...»

_Encore une fois, il était seul..._

Alyss avait disparu depuis longtemps. Son corps n'a pas tenu le coup, d'être le réceptacle du noyau, et n'avait survécu que six ans. Un jour elle s'était effacée, et Alice s'était réveillée, paniquée et en larmes, hurlant comme si elle avait été frappé au cœur. Glen se souvenait que Jack était très triste. Et qu'il s'était senti coupable de ne pas avoir pu aider ' _'l_ _a fille de Lacie'_ '. La pauvre petite n'avait jamais pu sortir de l'Abysse, servant de réceptacle au noyau. Son maître, à l'époque, n'avait rien dit mais son regard avait parlé pour lui.

_Glen n'avait plus personne._

_Il était tout seul._

_Au milieu d'un clan qui l'adulait et le respectait._

_Mais il n'avait ni ami(s), ni amant(e)_

_Il était seul._

Bientôt, dans un an, deux ans, ou même trois ans, il allait trouver son successeur, fille ou garçon, accompagné de son propre frère ou de sa soeur, nouvel enfant maudit. Son devoir serait d'élever cet héritier, comme son ancien maître l'avait fait pour lui, et un jour il assisterait à la scène qu'il a accompli lui-même i mois. Et il disparaîtra à son tour.

_Au fond, il comprend pourquoi Jack est partit sans un regard en arrière._

_Pourquoi il ne reviendra pas._

_Pourquoi il ne reviendra **jamais**._

_Séparé à jamais de celui qu'il aimait et de celui qu'il voyait comme son fils._

_Et qu'il ne pourra jamais revoir, même dans 100 ans._

_Il est brisé, comme lui..._

_Il est seul maintenant, comme lui..._

Il ne lui en veut pas de l'avoir, en quelque sorte, abandonné...

_A sa place, Gilbert ne serait pas revenu non plus..._

* * *

 

**_FIN_ **


	7. Vincent (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent, quelques heures avant son "châtiment", regardait la nuit être dissipée par l'aube.  
> La peur lui serrait le cœur.  
> L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge.  
> Pourquoi lui?  
> Ce n'était pas juste.

Vincent n'était pas vieux. Il n'avait que 23 ans. Il a de longs cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux sont de deux couleurs: un est doré et l'autre rouge.

Cet œil de couleur sanguine. Rappelant à tous sa condition de maudit.

Depuis des années, il connaissait son destin.

Il n'aurait jamais 24 ans. Il ne verrait pas le crépuscule de ce jour. Il ne verrait plus la lune et les étoiles. Il ne verrait plus la neige, la pluie. Il ne verrait plus les feuilles changer de couleur. Il ne sentirait plus le vent sur son visage.

Assit contre un arbre, regardant le lever du soleil, il sentait son cœur se serrer à lui faire mal. La peur de ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques heures.

* * *

 

_Avant ce soir, je n'existerait plus._

_Avant ce soir, Gilbert n'aura plus de frère._

_Avant ce soir, je ne serais plus là, plus jamais._

* * *

Il se souvenait des flocons d'or: _pourquoi les avaient-ils suivi_? Si ils avaient su....si il avaient eu conscience de la vérité, du destin qui serait le leur si ils prenaient cette route. Auraient-ils prit ce chemin? Sachant que la mort du plus jeune les attendait?

Il savait que Gilbert n'aurait jamais prit cette voie.

Maintenant c'était trop tard. Maintenant ça n'arriverait jamais, regretter le passé ne changerait absolument rien.

Il avait eu une belle vie ici. Mais il la savait éphémère. Même si au début il ne s'en doutait pas. Il se souvenait avec amertume de sa joie lors de la première cérémonie de Gilbert. Il n'avait eu conscience de rien. Il avait senti la main de Jack se resserrer sur la sienne. L'homme avait légèrement tremblé.

_Sans doute cela lui rappelait-il des souvenirs._

_Sans doute pensait-il à quelqu'un._

_Sans doute pensait-il à une autre cérémonie, à laquelle il n'avait pas pu assister._

_Une personne qui était morte de la même façon que lui-même allait mourir des années après._

Vincent ne s'était douté de rien. Au début. Ils avaient un toit, à manger, des gens qui prenaient soin d'eux. Il n'avait aucune raison de se méfier. Plus personne ne leurs ferait de mal. 

Et puis...tout s'était effondré. Comme un château de carte. Sa confiance était fragile mais il commençait à être heureux, à s'amuser dans les jardins et à se faire des amis. Mais il avait été tellement blessé, tellement trahi. Mais il s'était dit que cette fois, c'était la bonne.

_Ils avait une famille._

_Ils étaient heureux._

Et puis Glen, un jour, l'avait appelé dans son bureau. Et son bonheur avait prit fin, sa confiance avait volé en éclats, faisant naître révolte et fureur dans son jeune cœur blessé. Il avait cru à une blague. Mais le visage sérieux de l'homme l'avait alors terrifié. 

Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. C'était sérieux.  C'était la vérité. Glen ne plaisantait pas.

 _Il allait mourir et de la main de son propre frère._ Dans même pas vingt ans. Il n'aurait jamais 25 ans. Il n'aurait jamais de famille. Il ne verrait jamais Gilbert diriger le clan comme Glen.

 _Personne n'allait protester. Personne n'allait se dresser pour le protéger. Personne._ Même Gilbert ne ferait rien, selon le Duc de Baskerville.

 _Son cœur s'était glacé. S'était brisé._ L'homme qui l'avait recueilli n'avait eu aucune intention de l'aimer, juste de le tuer, de le faire tuer par son frère.

Au fond de lui-même, Vincent n'avait jamais pardonné à Glen. C'était un menteur: il leurs avait fait croire qu'ils seraient chez eux, dans leur véritable famille. Qu'ils seraient aimés. Que rien ne les blesserait.

_**Quelle blague.** _

Ce n'était pas une famille si lui devait mourir selon eux. _Pourquoi Glen ne l'avait-il pas laissé vivre avec Jack alors? Après tout...rien ne l'aurait empêché non? Glen était le chef, il aurait pu décider de faire une exception vu sa relation avec Jack non?_

* * *

Vincent se rappela de la veille. Journée lourde et morose. Il avait à peine manger, se terrant dans ses coins favoris dans les jardins, échangeant juste quelques mots avec Noise. Il avait tenté de contrôler sa peur, sa colère et son sentiment d'injustice.

_**Ce n'était pas juste.** _

_**Tout ça à cause de cet œil rouge.** _

Mais au fond de lui. Il était glacé.  _A cause de Gilbert?_ soufflait une voix dans sa tête. _S'il n'était pas un futur Glen, tu ne serais pas maudit._ Il s'était bouché les oreilles, voulant fermer son esprit. Voulant chasser ce sentiment de rancœur dans son cœur.

_Ce n'était pas la faute de son frère._

Et Jack l'avait rejoint avec son dernier fils, s'asseyant près de lui dans l'herbe. Il lui avait sourit, maladroitement, fragilement. Le blond venait de plus en plus souvent à l'approche de la cinquième et dernière cérémonie. Il lui avait prit la main et l'avait doucement serré.

«Vincent...

\- J'ai...peur.»

Et le noble avait doucement proposé «Veux-tu que je reste avec toi jusqu'à la fin Vincent ? Glen m'a dit que je pourrais rester dans le fond, derrière le reste du clan, près de la porte.» La compassion dans les yeux verts était terrible pour le jeune homme.

Il avait serré le plus jeune fils de Jack, nommé Lucas ( _le seul aux cheveux noirs de la famille_ ), dans ses bras, l'enfant ne comprenant pas pourquoi son 'grand frère' avait les larmes aux yeux. Une petite main s'était posée sur la joue de l'enfant maudit.

«Oui. S'il te plaît.» Sa voix avait tremblé. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il ne voulait pas attendre dans la solitude, derrière la porte, qu'on le fasse entrer pour mourir. «Je...je ne veux pas être seul...je ne veux pas être...»

Un sanglot l'avait coupé.

_J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas mourir._

«Je serais là jusqu'au bout. Je te le promet.» Vincent avait cru voir une fêlure dans le regard émeraude de son père de substitution. S'il n'avait pas ses enfants, se remettrait-il de la perte combiné de Vincent et de la personne qui serait encore Glen jusqu'à l'heure de la cérémonie? Il semblait déjà si blessé alors que ça n'avait même pas eu lieu.

Vincent ne voulait pas mourir, il ne voulait pas briser le cœur de Jack et de Gilbert, il ne voulait pas...

«S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas être seul...» répéta-t-il, une larme roulant sur sa joue. «Reste avec moi jusqu'au bout...»

Il croyait avoir accepté, il croyait être prêt. Il croyait qu'il s'était préparé.

Sauf que arrivé au jour fatidique.

«Je ne veux pas...»

_Quelle blague._

Pourquoi est-il un Baskerville?

Pourquoi Gilbert est-il un futur Glen?

_Sa gorge est serrée._

_Ses yeux le piquent._

* * *

Et maintenant, seul avec ses pensées, dans la fin de nuit, sous le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus clair il chuchota «Je ne veux pas mourir.»

_Peut-être pourrait-il fuir?_

_Mais où?_

_Comment?_

_Par quels moyens?_

Glen le poursuivrait-il? Ou renoncerait-il, s'en lavant les mains? Accepterait-il la fuite de l'enfant maudit -un être qui devait mourir selon le clan-?  Repousserait-il la cérémonie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit attrapé? Ou laisserait-il son remplaçant gérer cette situation à sa convenance?

Et si la succession avait quand même lieu...Gilbert tenterait-il de le retrouver et de le capturer pour accomplir son destin? Comme le voulait la tradition du clan?

_Vincent n'avait pas envie de le savoir._

_A quoi bon fuir?_

_Il n'est sans doute pas le premier à y avoir pensé._

* * *

Alice lui avait bien dit, d'un ton nonchalant, comme si elle voulait faire croire qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire: « _ **Pourquoi tu ne fuis pas**_?» Et elle avait ajouté, en plantant son regard violet dans le sien « _ **Tu as déjà renoncé à la vie?**_ »

_Pourquoi?_

_Oui pourquoi il ne fuyait pas?_

Il avait encore le temps avant qu'ils ne se réveillent, il a toujours sa chaîne...le ciel commence à peine à prendre la lueur de l'aube. Il peut fuir. Aller se cacher aussi loin que possible. Dans un autre pays peut-être? _D'ici qu'ils se rendent compte de son absence..._

_...il pourrait être loin._

Il avait encore le temps et les moyens de le faire.

Alors pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas?

_Oui, pourquoi?_

Il ne sait pas.

La résignation. Le bourrage de crâne depuis son enfance. _«Maudit» «tu dois disparaître» «ton crime est ton existence.»_

_Aucun enfant maudit de n'est jamais enfuit._

_Aucun enfant maudit n'a jamais échappé à son destin._

_Pourquoi lui aurait-il la possibilité de réussir là où d'autres, possiblement plus âgés, avaient échoué?_

«Ton œil rouge est magnifique» La voix douce de Jack, et son sourire, avaient été une lumière dans la noirceur du dégoût de soi qui l'habitait.

Mais même Jack ne pouvait le sauver, et il avait probablement tenté de dissuader Glen, de le convaincre.

Sans succès.

Vincent avait déambulé dans le parc, dans la demeure, le cœur éteint, évitant les membres du clan. Il avait descendu les marches et il avait regardé la porte de l'Abysse. Il l'avait touché. S'était assit contre le battant.

_"Pourquoi dois-je disparaître Noyau?"_

Il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Depuis la mort de Alyss, les abysses semblaient comme habiter par le chagrin. La froideur. La solitude.

_Pourquoi moi?_

_Pourquoi moi?_

_Pourquoi suis-je un Baskerville?_

_Pourquoi suis-je maudit?_

_Pourquoi mon frère est-il le futur Glen?_

_On aurait été plus heureux si on avait été normaux._

_On aurait pu rester avec nos parents ou avec Jack._

Il a un goût amer dans la bouche, qui s'asséchait chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Et sa colère se ravivait en lui, faible mais brillante.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre?_

_De connaître l'amour?_

_D'avoir ma propre famille?_

_Parce que je suis un Baskerville._

_Ce n'est PAS juste._

Enfant, il n'avait éprouvé que dégoût, colère et révolte. Il avait espéré que Gilbert propose de fuir. Il avait espéré que quelqu'un le sauve.Que quelqu'un se rebellerait. _Jack ne pouvait rien faire: il ne faisait pas partit du clan mais il avait tenté le coup...et n'avait pas réussi._

Puis Vincent avait comprit: si il se sauvait, il serait rattrapé. Fuir était inutile. Fuir ne servait à rien du tout. Et ça me marcherait pas. _Voulaient-ils tellement le tuer? Au point de le traîner jusqu'à Gilbert si il n'y allait pas de son plein gré?_

«Je ne veux pas être oublier.»

Il serra les poings. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

«Je ne veux pas disparaître»

Une larme unique roula sur sa joue. Sa gorge était serrée.

«Je ne veux pas mourir.»

Une voix en lui lui disait de fuir, de s'échapper, de se cacher. Le temps que la cérémonie ait lieu puis il n'aurait plus qu'à chercher à refaire sa vie, loin d'ici. _Gilbert ne le poursuivrait pas non?_

 _ **"Es-tu sûr qu'il ne te poursuivra pas?"**_ Fit une voix dans sa tête, sournoise et douloureuse.

«Oui.»

_**"Vraiment?"** _

«Je...Je crois. J'espère. Il ne veut pas me tuer, j'en suis certain.»

_**"Mais jusqu’à quel point Glen contrôle Gilbert?"** _

....Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée que Gil veuille le tuer, le pourchasse pour ça.

Il était révulsé par cette simple pensée.

Mais il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Je ne peux pas fuir. Je ne saurais pas où aller. Je ne saurais pas comment vivre seul et sans ressources.

Il ne savait pas.

Où irait-il? Il n'avait pas d'argent, il n'aurait aucun moyen de trouver une maison ou un travail. Se cacher chez Jack? C'est là qu'ILS iraient le chercher en premier.

Évidement.

_Des vies allaient être détruites avant ce soir._

_Des existences allaient être bouleversées._

_Des Histoires allaient prendre fin._

La sienne allait s'achever alors qu'il n'avait que 23 ans.

_**Pourquoi?** _

Ce n'est pas juste.

Mais il était prisonnier de ce qu'il était.

Son destin était scellé depuis que ces maudits flocons d'or étaient rentrés en lui.

 


End file.
